familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ethnic violence
Ethnic Violence Example of Ethnic Violence An example of ethnic Violence is Lynching-an extra illegal form of capital punishment used against persons of different ethnic backgrounds-such as a suspect in a crime who is killed by a mob regardless of weather or not the suspect is actually guilty or not. For example: Because of the hysteria about "foreigners" and anti war activists during World War I there were at least three related lynchings in the United States: *Butte, Montana Lynching of Frank Little August 1,1917 {labor activist and anti war] *Collinsville, Illinois Lynching of Robert Prager April 5, 1918 Socialist *Duluth, Minnesota Lynching of Olli Kinkkonen September 18,1918 Anti-war Lynching Gallery Photograph gallery 1870-1930. File:Vigilante Lynching Helena 1870.JPG|Lynching of Arthur Compton and Joseph Wilson in Helena, Montana 1870. File:Navajo Frank lyching - Deming, New Mexico, 1882.png|Navajo Frank "El Navajo" Tafoya lynching - "Deming" Las Vegas, New Mexico, June 1882. {Identied see at nuevomejicano.blogspot }. File:JohnHeith.jpg|John Heath's corpse hanging from a telegraph pole in Arizona after being lynched on February 22, 1884. File:George Witherell, the murderer of Wall & McCain. Lynched Dec. 4, 1888 LCCN2012646362.jpg|George Witherell, the murderer of Wall & McCain. Lynched Dec. 4, 1888 File:Lynching of Redmond, Roberson and Addison.jpg|Lynching of Redmond, Roberson and Addison Georgia May 17, 1892 File:Jospeh_Williams.jpg|Joseph William lynched Scotland Neck, North Carolina July 22,1908 File:"Taken from death, lynching at Russellville, Logan County, Kentucky" (NBY 4084).jpg|Russellville, Logan County Ky July 31,1908. File:Burton Souvenirs.jpg|Chopping up the tree Burton was lynched on for souvenirs. Chicago Tribune. 17 Aug 1908. File:Jim miller hanging.jpg|Killer for hire Jim Miller {left} and three others lynched Ada, Oklahoma, 19 April, 1909 File:Lynching of Laura Nelson and her son 1.jpg|Lynching of L.D. Nelson and Laura Nelson, Oklahoma May 25,1911 File:Postcard of the lynched Will Stanley front and back.jpg|Will Stanley lynched July 1915 Temple Texas File:FrankLynchedLarge.jpg|The lynching of Leo Frank in Marietta, Georgia, on August 17, 1915. Judge Morris, who organized the crowd after the lynching, is on the far right in a straw hat. File:Lynching of six African-Americans in Lee County, GA, 20 Jan 1916.tiff| Lynching of six African-Americans in Lee County, GA, 20 Jan 1916 File:Red Summer 1919 Omaha Nebraska lynching.jpg|A group of white men pose for a 1919 photograph as they stand over the black victim Will Brown who had been lynched and had his body mutilated and burned during the Omaha race riot of September 28 1919 in Omaha, Nebraska. File:Duluth-lynching-postcard.jpg|Postcard of Duluth Minnesota Lynchings June 15,1920 File:Lynching-of-lige-daniels.jpg|Lynching of Lige Daniels, Center, Texas August 3, 1920 File:Large crowd looking at the burned body of Jesse Washington, 18 year-old African American, lynched in Waco, Texas, May 15, 1916 LCCN95517168.tif|Lynching of James Clark July 11,1926 Florida. Correctly identified at Without Santuary Website. Library of Congress version Incorrectly Identied this as 1916 Lynching of Jesse Washington. File:"Marion, Ind, Aug. 7, 1930" (NBY 3117).jpg|Marion, Indiana August 7, 1930 File:Hanging in Georgia (black man hung by a white mob) (NBY 7660).jpg|Lynching of John William Clark, Cartersville, GA Sept 1930. Identication at Cartersville Lynching. As noted in the photograph gallery, particpants in lynchings did not hide their identity; in fact a website Without Santuary website has a collection of lynching postcards.Note informative the website book it was based upon have a few errors (such as [one [https://www.withoutsanctuary.org/pics_78.html postcard printed in a Midwest state stated the victium was lynched for killing a policeman named Collins...in fact the slain officer was Charles Collis of Springfield Oh in March 1904!]) while some of the unknowns have tenitevely been identified Leagacy Lynchings…. Despite the photographic evidence, a local Jury meeting in regard to lynching victiums would usually render a verdict death came by persons or persons unknown. In a few cases, the mob would be so determined to "met" out "Justice" that they would have no hesitation in murdering law officers who tried to stop them ODMP Memorial Williams; ODMP memorial Mooneyhan;ODMP memorial Pierce Post World War II From 1882 to 1959 4,733 lynchings were reported by the Tuskgee Institute with 1892 the highest Lynching reports numbered 231. Likewise the NAACP kept statistics of lynchings such as in their magazine "The Crisis' and in 1918 produced a factual book "Thirty Years of Lynching". After World War II the numbers of Lynchings in the United States decreased with single lynchings reported for one year apeice in 1945, 1947, and 1951. In 1946 there were four cases and In 1955 three lynchings were reported and one single case for 1981 and 1988 apiece. While a few states actually passed Anti-Lynch laws in 1921 and South Carolina in 1950 in regard to a Federal US Govt Lynching law-attempts -such as the Dyer Act of 1918 and the Wagner-Costigan act of 1934 would be passed in the US House of Represenatives but would always be blocked in the US Senate. In 2018 a bill was considered in Congress-a anti Hate/Lynch Bill. Category:Racially motivated violence Violence